Ture Love In My Heart
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: a story of my fan character Melody she lived with KAze and Lisa and loved Kaze but Lisa also loved him what will she do? and can she forget her brother? find out rr


Guys I hope you like this story this is my first Final Fantasy Unlimited….please guys no flames I only want to know what do you think of this story after you read it…I also put my character Melody…and one more thing guys if you like FFU you can join here in my forum

Looks like the word didn't get in the right way just copy it and then go to your address and past it there….

Let me introduce Melody…

Melody is seventeen years old, she has yellow colour hair, blue sky colour eyes…and she wears a white dress not long white dress, it was only to her knees and she also likes to wear her white headband…♦

Shall we start the story?

----------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Chapter one: Meeting Melody**

A new day in wonderland, the sun shining and everything was quite and peacefully. The two twins were playing with each other in small garden, Kaze and Lisa were looking at them with smile playing on there lips.

"Sister come back here," Yu shouted running after her.

"You will not get this candy it's mine," Ai shouted back.

Lisa laughed at them and Kaze stared at her and smiled at her too.

"You two can share the candy," Lisa smiles at them.

"No this candy is mine," Ai said.

Yu sighed.

"I give up sister," Yu said turning away.

Ai cheered up happily.

Kaze and Lisa heard some noises from behind them, they looked behind them.

"Who's here?" Kaze asked in shout.

A girl comes out from behind the small trees. Ai and Yu screamed.

"Ai Yu stop screaming," Lisa ordered them to shut up.

"Who are you?" Kaze asked looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry if I scared them my name is Melody," Melody introduces herself.

"Come out here," Lisa said.

Melody walked out behind the small trees.

"I'm very sorry," Melody looked down at the grass.

"It's okay," Kaze said.

And then Melody sat down on the grass looking at the blue ocean. She stayed quite, Kaze and Lisa were talking and the kids were playing. A few minutes passed, Kaze and Lisa let's Melody live with them.

"Thank you for letting me live with you," Melody thanked them.

"No problem," Kaze replied as he smiles at her.

Lisa showed Melody her room, and then walked to where Kaze was.

Melody opened the door of her room, walked inside and closed the door behind her. She looked out the window with sad face, she don't want to show her pain for anyone. Now she is with them.

"Akira…," she whispered sadly in the darkness.

She then walked to the bed and sat on it, a single tear moves down her eyes slowly, the moon was shining at this tear also at her. She lay down on the bed and cried silently as the time passed without she knows when she falls asleep.

"next morning"

Melody woke up; she took a shower and then walked out her bedroom. She saw Lisa in the kitchen with Kaze sitting on his chair and reading news.

"Good morning," Melody said smiling at them.

"Good morning Melody," Lisa replied.

"Morning," Kaze also replied.

Melody sat down on a chair and waited for the breakfast.

"Melody can you keep an eye on the two twins?" Lisa asked.

"Of course I can take care of them," Melody answered smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Melody," Lisa thanked her.

Kaze and Lisa went out to do something. A few minutes later the twins woke up, and they walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Ai said happily.

"Good morning you two," Melody replied.

After that they ate there breakfast and walked out to the garden and played, there was an ocean and Melody sat down there looking at Ai and Yu. She remembered her old times with her brother, she looked down at her hands and the tears began forming in her eyes. Ai and Yu turned around to look at her; they slowly walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Melody what's wrong?" Ai asked.

Melody whipped her tears away and looked at them with smile.

"It's nothing," Melody answered them.

"There is," Yu said.

"Yes there is something you're hiding it from us," Ai said.

Melody looked down.

"Tell us," Yu and Ai said at the same time.

"It's just….you two reminds me of my brother and me, when we were kids like you," Melody told them.

"Where is he now?" Yu asked.

"He's long gone dead, he promised me to be with me but he gave his life for me I still remember his last words for me," Melody said sadly.

"What were his last words?" Ai asked.

Melody looked up at the blue sky and answered "His last words were I love you sister"

Ai and Yu looked down at the grass.

"We're sorry," Ai and Yu said at the same time.

Melody looked at them and smiled.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault," Melody replied.

The two twins hugged her and she hugged them back as her tears were on her cheek. After they broke the hug they played and had fun with Melody but they felt sad when they heard about Melody's brother.

------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it guys R+R….

See you in the next chapter…and please no flames…


End file.
